


看电影，去海边

by hydrviolence



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: 小时候，有点招欠的Klaus和很乖的Ben。





	看电影，去海边

在5号失踪后第42天，下午没有功课也没有训练，Klaus带着Ben溜出学校去看电影。  
一离开家门，Klaus就从口袋里掏出他的烟卷，毫不避讳地用打火机点燃，深深吸了一口，眯起眼睛，看着烟头亮成一个橘红色的圆点，再慢慢黯淡下去，感到心满意足。至于里面卷的是什么，反正不只是烟叶。他把Ben拉到身边，胳膊搭上Ben的肩膀。鉴于5号向来认为自己是全家第一聪明鬼——当然，他大概也确实是全家第一聪明鬼，这点Klaus不得不承认——难免有点儿不把人放在眼里的傲气，再退一步讲，现在5号失踪了，Klaus能在其面前充大哥的，就只有Ben了。而且Ben的身高刚好适合他舒服地把胳膊搭上去。  
Klaus揽着Ben往电影院进发。“你有什么想看的电影？”  
“什么电影都好。我不知道。”  
“不知道？”Klaus美滋滋地抽他的烟卷，心不在焉地问。  
Ben想了想。“ _有个孩子，养了一条看不见的金鱼，我想看那一部。_ ”  
“哦，”Klaus笑起来，“太悲伤了。”  
“悲伤吗？你看过？”  
“不，我没看过。当然没看过，一点儿没看过，完完全全没看过。”Klaus抬起头，把烟呼出去。他想吐出一个完美的烟圈，圆圆的，中间有个圆圆的洞，跟个甜甜圈一样的烟圈。可是到现在为止，他只能呼出一片雾气，连点儿圆的初级形态都不挨边。吐烟圈肯定有点儿什么诀窍，Klaus想，主要问题在于：这个诀窍到底是什么。要么就是他抽的东西的问题，某种烟能产生烟圈，其他的不可以，Klaus这么想着，拍了拍Ben的胳膊。  
“不知道5号在哪里。”像是回应Klaus的轻拍，Ben这么说道。  
“他？大概在某个时间某个地点嗨着呢，正得乐。末日狂欢里跳舞，最后派对上豪饮之类。”  
“他还没回来。”  
“担心橡子浮不上来？”  
Ben点头。  
“别担心。那可是5号，像个瓶塞子，噗的一声就冒出来了。至于什么时候在哪里冒出来，看他心情。”  
“你有没有……”Ben小心翼翼地问，“看到过他？”  
Klaus明白他说的“看到”是什么意思，不是看到人类的那种看到。“没。”他干脆地回答，扫了一眼手里的烟卷。感到Ben的视线也转向他的烟卷，Klaus可不想再回答什么问题了，决定抢占先机为妙，他抬手把烟卷递向Ben，“你也试试。”  
Ben摇了摇头，没有去接，一脸的不赞成。  
“得了吧，别摆出那副表情。”Klaus把烟卷送到嘴边。  
“它对你不好。”Ben一本正经地说。  
“对我不好？”Klaus夸张地咳了一声，“亲爱的……”他把Ben往身边揽了揽，“它对我的意义，就像书对你的意义。你我心知肚明，是不是？”Ben想从他身边挣脱开来，但Klaus没松开胳膊，“你总在读你的书，走路时读、吃饭时读，睡着以前也读，把你的脑袋埋进书里。”  
Ben不再挣扎了。  
“所以，”Klaus总结，“它对我没什么不好。我抽，你读，没什么区别。”  
“还是不一样。”Ben低声表示反对。  
Klaus叹了口气，他原本没打算这么混帐，奈何这孩子就是不肯放过他。“没错，没错，你说得对。确实不一样。它，”Klaus把烟卷送到Ben眼前，“能够让我的能力减弱、消失。但不管读多少，书都没法让你体内的东西消失。只能让你暂时不去想它，不去想你自己。”他以为Ben会再次开始挣扎，会发怒或者悲伤，但Ben只是面无表情地安静听他说完。“明白了？”Klaus摆出极其讨人嫌的大哥架势。  
“你的药会毁了你。”Ben抬眼看着他。  
Klaus笑出声来。“这事不是会发生，或者不会发生，而是已经发生过了。完成，结束。”他又拍了拍Ben的胳膊。  
Ben没出声。  
在沉默中走了大概三分钟，Klaus低头看看Ben怎么回事，发现这孩子哭了。眼泪涌上来时，这孩子努力睁大眼睛，想把眼泪逼回去，让泪水不被注意地慢慢消失。可惜难免眨眼。他眨眼时，眼泪就顺着脸颊流了下去，Klaus看到了。  
“哎，哎，哎。”Klaus扔下烟卷，用鞋尖碾一下，灭了它，腾出手来抹掉Ben脸上的眼泪，“别哭了。我们去看电影。”  
Ben吸了吸鼻子。  
Klaus有点儿后悔，虽然他很不擅长后悔。为了改善心情，忘了后悔这茬，他决定换个话题。“想吃什么味道的爆米花？”  
  
最后，他们选了焦糖味爆米花和汽水，看了一部欢快的闹剧。  
Klaus在每个搞笑场景出现在屏幕上时放声大笑，还在几个完全不好笑的地方带动全场观众一起笑起来。大概其他观众听到他傻笑，以为想必有什么可笑的地方，或者判断此时自己如果不笑会显得太不合群。笑完之后，就当真觉得电影可乐了。其实，Klaus只是计划在嗨的时候随便找个能笑的电影傻笑上一阵，好在Ben也跟着笑了几次。  
他们吃掉了所有爆米花，喝光了汽水，看完电影后，又去买了甜甜圈，磨蹭到天快黑才回家。  
当被称为“家”的建筑出现在视线中，Klaus忽然感觉自己迈不动腿了。空气化为泥浆，为前进的每一步提供巨大阻力；家是磁铁的北极，他也是磁铁的北极，相斥的力量在推开他。千真万确，他可以赌咒发誓这股力量真实存在。Klaus停下脚步。  
Ben也停下来，不安地抬头望向他。  
“我们去海边吧。”Klaus快速说。  
“海边？”  
“是，去海边。现在就去，扭头就走。我们不回家。我们坐公交车去火车站，然后坐火车去海边，用口袋里剩下的零花钱买火车票。我还没有见过大海。”等一下，他好像见过大海，在出任务的时候见过。但完成任务的过程中瞥一眼大海，能算见到过大海吗？随便吧。Klaus语速更快了，“我们可以睡在火车车厢的座位上，等天亮时分就到了。走出车厢门就可以闻到海的气味，涩的咸苦和滑溜的腥味。我们沿着路往海边走，那时候还是清晨，海鸥会夺走面包。我们会看到房子纷纷向两侧让开，大片的灰蓝色海洋在眼前出现，向遥远的地方铺展，根本没有尽头。我们可在沙滩上行走，那是大海和陆地之间的地方，不属于任何一方，混着海水的沙子从脚趾缝间挤出来。我要趴在沙子上，趴得低低的，直到视线和海平面平齐，看着海水升高再落下，随着它的起伏呼吸。你可以在沙滩上读书，如果你愿意的话，读得眼睛累了就看海和天，还有穿过沙地逃走的螃蟹。它们肯定逃得非常迅速。我们不再回去。”他拉着Ben的手，Ben看着他，“1号、2号和3号喜欢当英雄，7号不需要当英雄。我们去海边。我们可以在海边住下来，在海蚀崖顶的房子里，夜里睡觉时听到海的声音。海浪和沙子不断掏蚀着海蚀穴，但这没有关系。当大海的声音太大、太可怕，把一切淹没，我们可以在夜里看着对方。”Klaus终于停下来，喘口气。  
“父亲和Pogo会担心，其他人也会担心。”Ben平静地说。  
“没关系，他们很快就会忘记。就像5号跑掉了。”Klaus指了指作为家的建筑，“那是监狱。他把我们关在坟墓里。难怪5号逃走了。”  
这回Ben没说话，沉默地拉了一下Klaus的手。  
Klaus没法再说下去。他突然泄了气，感觉像根煮过头的面条。海太远了，海蚀崖上也并没有一座房子。“父亲会找到我们，带我们回家。还有惩罚。”  
Ben点了点头。  
仿佛中魔咒般的冲动消失了，一切又都恢复正常。黏稠得难以前进的泥浆恢复为空气，拒斥他的力量也消失无踪。Klaus叹了口气，揽住Ben，发现Ben在微微发抖，大概因为傍晚天气变凉的缘故。“回家吧。”  
在最后几步路上，Ben突然开口：“ _是无期徒刑更糟糕，还是死刑更糟糕？_ ”  
“什么？”  
“我读的书，里面的问题： _是无期徒刑更糟糕，还是死刑更糟糕？_ ”  
“是问活着更糟还是自杀更糟吗？”Klaus又心不在焉了，“我看不出有什么区别。”他搂了搂Ben的肩膀，“不知道晚饭吃什么。”  
到家时，刚好赶上晚饭，是鸡肉、胡萝卜和糙米。  
  
  
完

**Author's Note:**

> 在汤上乱转，看到有人说5号早餐时跑掉那场里，Ben看的书是契诃夫的The Bet, and Other Stories，还有人猜测Ben是自杀（不可能吧……）  
> 所以，攒了这个。


End file.
